wonderland
by Lavender341
Summary: [no pairing] And Roxas is falling...down, down, down the rabbit hole [rated due to some gruesome imagery]


...wonderland

...Lavender341

...Read and reviewed by the lovely ONiONLADi77 (thanks Nikki!)

...Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I sure wish I did.

...A/N: Yes, there is a plethora of text effects in this piece. That is because I wanted to give the piece a really distorted, crazy feel. Some of the writing may be very jagged and not even real sentences That is also to make it seem distorted. Have fun with this. Though, somehow, it seemed scarier in MS Word...

**Pounding** footsteps echo in an aba_ndon_ed neon alleyway. Rain falls like **thick** blankets onto the city. _Long dead_ blue eyes illuminate with **fear** as the _un_forgiving earth beneath his feet hovers inches below his face.

And Roxas is f a l l i n g.

_D o w n_

_D o w n_

_D o w n_ the rabbit hole

Past chairs and tables and clocks. _Down_, _down_, _down_ he goes.

And truth be told, Roxas is unsure of how he got here. One moment, he is running and tr_ippi_ng. The next, he is falling into forever.

**Dark**ness ends suddenly, and Roxas f a l l s onto a table. Bottles with _seducing_ labels ("drink me!") bring him to his k_nee_s as their s_we_et nectar pours onto the table. Roxas laps the oh-so-s_we_et nectar up with the **lust** of _addict_ion (_poison green_ eyes flash in m_emor_ies as nectar slides down his throat).

_/Through the door, Roxas. Go on to Wonderland…/_

Roxas chases white rabbits through long dark hallways into **nightmares**

_/I'm late! I'm late!/_

Dis_tor_t_i_on and h a z e fill Roxas. _Poison green_ eyes and g_leam_ing white **devil**ish smile surrounds him. Lau_gh_ing, **taunting**…

_/We're all mad here, Roxas…/_

F_i_re burns around him (ring around the rosie, R_oxa_s…). A man left in its wake.

Skinnya_ci_dman with his l o n g tailored suit and top hat of **dark**ness. **W**_**ick**_**ed**d_evil_face stares with the blinding d_i_st_ort_ed smile. _Poison green_ spills into _ocean blue_. A_ci_d man tips his hat, gesturing beyond him. Roxas loses his _barely there_ footing as he is **push**ed into the unknown.

**Dark**, grim place lies ahead. Disembodied heads with **wide,** wide eyes st_ar_e from the ground. Blo_ody_, blo_od_y place stained with **evil. **_Innocent_ blonde p_rett_y girl youth stands before a jury. Pleading, _pleading_ (not) **guilty**.

_/Off with her head!_/

Cr_ims_on red queen of **dark** b_lo_od and f_ir_e sits in her throne. Can't you see the _horns_? Her fa_vor_ite game is _croquet_ (of **death**)

_/THWACK!/ _

Pr_etty_ girl's head r o l l s along with the others. Eyes **wide**, wi_d_e and _innocent_ blue. **Dark**, r_ic_h lau_ght_er p o u r s from the mouth of a _snake_. Roxas lets out an audible _gasp_. Skinnya_ci_dman stares with his _poison green_ eyes in mock h_o_r_ro_r.

_/What, Roxas? You thought the queen has __**mercy**?/_

Roxas runsru_ns, runs. _Checkerboard jacket _caught_ on the bushes. **W**_**ick**_**ed** lau_ght_er fills the air. D_i_st_ort_edd_**evil**_smile on the tree.

_/In __that__ direction, lives a Hatter: and in __that__ direction, lives a March Hare. Visit either you like: they're both mad/_

_Ocean blue_ frantically scans the area as it melts, _melts_ away into heat**hell**_fire_. ."But I don't want to go among **mad** people!"

_/Oh you can't help that. We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad/_

And he keeps running, r_unnin_g away. Straight into the small garden gate. Roxas takes a seat, unnoticed, unannounced. Top hat of **dark**ness resides at the head of the table; chair turned away.

_/Why is a raven like a writing desk?/ _

Skinnyac_id_man reveals himself. **Scorch**es _lace_ his suit. Roxas wonders if skinny_acid_man was pl_ay_ing with **fire** again. Teacups line the table, **bright**crimson_blood_ filled to the rim. Butter k_nive_s and b r o k e n bread smeared with **rich**, dri_ppi_ng butter and st_raw__**be**_**rry** jam (or _is_ it?)

/_Have some more tea, Roxas/_

"I can't take _more_, I haven't had any!" The _mad_ hatter of **dark**_ness_ just laughs his **wi**_**cke**_**d** laugh. "Oh, Roxas, you mean you can't take _less_. You can always have more than _nothing_." Stained**crimson**cup is offered, **blood** s_pilli_ng over the sides. Skinny_acid_man laughs again as _ocean blue_ eyes widen in panic. Instincts kick in and Roxas runs, _runs_ away.

_/Happy un-birthday, Roxas/_

V_isio_ns of _hookah-smoking_ caterpillars and _mu__**shro**_**o**ms that make you grow **10 **feet tall pass through Roxas' mind. Of li_zard_s named Bill and forests of lotus. Of painting _white_ roses red and **false** evidence that all points to _ocean blue_.

_/Off with __**his**__ head!/_

_Diamo_nds of red and clubs of **black** b_lu_r like a game of **52 pick-up**. Roxas runs, r_un_s again straight into s_pade_s of **black** and hearts of red. And then, Roxas is f a l l i n g all over again. Down, _down_ onto the ground. Roxas could _swear_ he just saw a cat with a_ci_d green eyes…

_/Wake up, Roxas!/_

Roxas opens his eyes, expecting s_pade_s and clubs all over again. But no…he is in blanketing, _blinding _white. He is s_urround_ed by coats of **black**, but something is missing.

Number **VIII** steps inside, f_lamin_g hair burning bright. He pulls something from his coat…a mirror? "Take a look, Roxas," he says.

_Ocean blue_ peers into the g_las_s below, reflecting **not** himself, but a _chess set_? **Quizzica**l looks spread on Roxas' face as he looks up into the **wi**_**cke**_**d**devilsmile. Gloved **black** hand pushes _hard_ on Roxas, causing him to fall, _fall_ again.

_/Take a glance into the looking-glass, Roxas. Are you __**sure**__ the nightmare is over?_/

* * *

...A/N 2: Let me know what you thought :-) I had fun writing this! I may write a companion piece…but probably not. This is the first thing I've actually posted since the summer, and of course it's a one-shot. I wouldn't be me if it wasn't!


End file.
